


Snow Day

by kisahawklin



Category: The Losers, The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar and Jensen take a snow day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [healingmirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingmirth/gifts).



> Thank you for helping to mod the challenge, healingmirth! I don't know what you like (though I stalked you pretty hard), so I hope this is good for a smile, anyway.

Cougar stands in front of the picture window in only a pair of rust-colored sweat pants, watching the snow come down in big flakes.

"Cougs?" Jensen croaks from the doorway, huddled in the blankets off their bed. Cougar doesn't move, so Jensen pads across the living room to wrap himself and their blankets around Cougar.

The snow is childhood for Jensen – he used to play outside all day on snow days, like it was his _job_. He loves snow, always has.

The Losers are never in snow. It seems like everywhere they go, it's hot. He knows he's never been around Cougar when it's snowed, but there's no way this is the first time Cougar's ever seen snow.

Cougar shivers and Jensen pulls the blankets tighter around them.

"This isn't the first time you've ever seen snow, right?"

Cougar elbows him in the negative, and Jensen laughs in his ear. "Let's go make a snowman."

~~~

Cougar watches Jensen make snow angels and can't help shaking his head. He's already covered in snow, right down to the balls of ice hanging off his eyebrows.

"C'mon, Cougar, come make snow angels," Jensen says, leaning up and grabbing Cougar's wrist. He yanks it out of Jensen's grip, but then Jensen's got his legs and he's falling back on his ass into the snow, getting some down the back of his shorts.

"Ahhhh, cold!" Cougar shouts, and struggles to get out of the snowbank with no luck. Jensen laughs at him.

"Just lay back," he says, laughing again. "Just like you always tell me."

"Funny," Cougar says, but it's exhausting to move in the snow, so he does let his weight fall settle down onto the snow. "Now what?"

"Well, you're uneven," Jensen says, standing up in the snow with frustrating ease. "Scoot your butt back and forth, try to get yourself enough room to lay flat."

"No way." His ass is already wet and his core temperature is dropping like a stone. "Help me up." He holds his arms up to Jensen, and Jensen grabs them, but instead of heaving Cougar up, he falls down on top of him, pushing him farther into the snow.

Cougar starts to struggle now, his arms encased in the snow and Jensen's body heating up his front while the snow is freezing his back. He can't really get anything moving except his legs, and when he brings one up, he gets Jensen in the balls.

"Oh, no fair man," Jensen says, falling sideways into the snow and clutching his balls. Cougar finally gets his feet under him and gets himself off the freezing ground. He didn't bring his knee up that hard, he can't have caused too much damage.

"Time to go inside," Cougar says, crossing his arms at Jensen's feet. "I'm freezing."

Jensen uncurls, grin lighting up his whole face. "This is my favorite part. Hot chocolate, warm blankets, taking off all our wet clothes…"

Cougar just chuckles and heads for the warm indoors.


End file.
